Mistake
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Keputusan Kagura untuk mengakhiri hubungan antara dirinya dan Sougo ternyata tak berjalan mulus. di tengah kebimbangan hatinya dan ide dari Soyo, Kagura memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kyoto. Tetapi, semua orang tahu, Realita yang kita inginkan tak pernah seindah ekspektasi yang kita harapkan. sebuah kenyatan menantinya di Kyoto. buat ngrayain #okikaguweek2017 #okikaguweek #latepost.


**Mistake.**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC dan mungkin sedikit Typoo.**

 **Setting diambil sesudah Rakuyou arc**

 **Buat ngramein OKIKAGU Weeks tahun ini.**

 **Semoga ceritanya menghibur dan ...**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura memandang pigura foto yang masih terpajang cantik di meja kerjanya.

Sebuah foto yang menampakkan siluet bahagia dari dua pasang insan berbeda sifat namun menjurus pada satu tipe yang sama, Sadis.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihatnya.

Kenangannya kembali kala dia masih bahagia bersama pemuda itu, dulu.

Ya, dulu adalah saat yang sangat membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua. Dimana setiap saat mereka akan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan saling bercanda atau pukul-pukulan seperti biasa.

Tapi...

Tidak untuk saat ini.

Semua kenangan mereka hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang sangat ingin dihapusnya. Mengingat pemuda itu selalu saja membuatnya sedih dan senang di saat yang bersamaan.

Entah dia harus bersyukur, lega atau malah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu masih berada pada status yang sering anak gaul bilang sebagai 'Galau'.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa lalu. Masa saat dirinya mengatakan suatu kalimat yang bahkan hati nuraninya pun menolak untuk mengucapkannya.

Masa dimana dia harus bergalau ria dan menangis bersama sahabatnya, serta membuat sang Papi, ayah angkat dan Kakaknya bingung sendiri. Dia bahkan rela untuk kembali kabur dari rumahnya guna menghindari pemuda tersebut.

Manik _Sapphire_ secerah laut lepas itu kemudian menatap nyalang ke arah pigura yang tak berdosa. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan napasnya terlihat memberat.

"Hei, Chihuahua bodoh! Cepat buat aku melupakanmu, _Sadist_ sialan!" makinya pada sosok bersurai pasir dalam foto tersebut.

"kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan, aru!" umpatnya lagi.

"Aku membencimu, _Sadist_!"

Gadis bermahkotakan _Vermillion_ itu meraih boneka-yang dulu merupakan hadiah dari si _Sadist_ -dan melemparkannya tepat ke arah pigura tersebut.

 ** _Praang..._**

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca.

Manik biru itu melebar dan dengan cepat meraih foto yang tergeletak di lantai dengan serpihan kaca itu.

Digoyang-goyangkannya kertas bergambar tersebut agar terpisah dari serpihan, lalu gadis itu kembali menatap foto itu. Manik birunya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Bahkan, sampai saat ini pun, aku masih tak bisa melupakanmu. Kau benar-benar sialan aru!" lirihnya seraya memeluk foto tersebut.

.

.

 _"Aku ingin kita putus, Sadist!"_

 _Gadis bersurai Vermillion itu menatap nyalang pada sosok bersurai pasir dihadapannya. Maniknya nampak berkaca-kaca, namun dia tetap enggan untuk menumpahkan air mata kesedihannya._

 _Cukup._

 _Sudah cukup gadis itu untuk diam dan membiarkan kekasih kurang ajarnya itu bermain di belakangnya._

 _Kagura-gadis itu, bukanlah seorang gadis remaja bodoh yang mampu luluh dengan sebuah kalimat 'Aku sayang padamu' dan 'percayalah padaku'._

 _Selama ini dia sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua perilaku kekasihnya yang sangat jauh dari kesan romantis-saat bersamanya, dan mampu bermain dengan beberapa gadis-di belakangnya. Gadis itu sendiri sudah lama tahu bahwa, kekasihnya merupakan salah satu anggota kepolisian Shinsengumi bertampang Shota, berwatak Sadist dan juga ... suka memainkan perasaan wanita._

 _Dan sialnya, pemuda yang awalnya berstatus sebagai rival itu malah membuatnya jatuh hati._

 _Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, Kagura melirik ke arah Okita muda yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, menanti tanggapan dari Sang pemuda tentunya._

 ** _Deg ... deg ... deg ..._**

 _Kagura dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang kini mulai berdetak cepat._

 _"Hn. Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, China." Jawab pemuda itu datar, tanpa ekspresi dan tetap dengan nada biasanya._

 _Tak ada pertanyaan kenapa, tak ada kekecewaan yang terpancar pada manik merah gelap itu, dan yang terpenting ..._

 _Pemuda itu tak berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi._

 _Kagura mengangguk dengan menelan pil pahit kenyataan. Kedati pada faktanya gadis itu yang mengajukan permintaan putus tapi, besar harapannya agar Okita Sougo menolak untuk melepaskannya._

 _Namun, semua tahu bahwa kenyataan kadang tak pernah seindah ekspektasi._

 _Dengan perasaan kecewa dan menahan tangisannya, gadis itu mengangguk singkat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hari-hari mereka bersama dulu, kemudian beranjak dari kedai tempat mereka bertemu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi._

 _Selesai._

 _Hubungan mereka telah selesai sekarang. Tak ada yang perlu dipertahankan lagi. Tak perlu ada perjuangan lagi, karena semua telah selesai. Bahkan, di saat terakhir mereka pun, pemuda itu tetap diam, tanpa mengejarnya, tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf, dan tanpa mempertahankan status mereka._

 _Tak ada yang perlu di sesali lagi._

 _Mulai detik ini, Kagura akan menyusun kembali rencana hidupnya yang telah hancur. Sebuah rencana untuk membangun sebuah keluarga utuh bersama pemuda menyebalkan bin sadis sialan, kesayangannya._

 _Dan setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, Kagura menangis sepuasnya dan menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya kepada sahabat tercintanya, Tokigawa Soyo._

 _Setelah puas menangis, Soyo memberikan ide gila yang awalnya enggan untuk disetujui oleh Kagura, namun dengan berbagai desakan dari Soyo akhirnya Kagura menyetujuinya._

 _Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pindah dari Edo menuju Kyoto._

 _Setelah mengatakan keputusannya kepada Gintoki dan Shinpachi, keduanya menolak keras dengan kepergian gadis itu. Bahkan, Gintoki yang terkenal enggan mengurusi masalah orang lain itu menunjukkan ekspresi marah yang luar biasa._

 _"Kau hanyalah gadis pengecut!" ucapan pedas Gintoki benar-benar mengena di hatinya. Tapi, gadis itu tetap bersikeras pada keputusannya._

 _Menyerah._

 _Gintoki akhirnya melepaskan kepergian sang gadis Yato-yang telah dia anggap sebagai putri sendiri-itu dengan perasaan sedih._

 _"Jangan lupa untuk mengabariku tentang kondisimu. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Papi botakmu untuk menjagamu, kau mengerti, Kagura?" ucap Sang Tenpaa saat memberikan restunya-dengan berat hati tentunya._

 _"Hm, pasti akan kulakukan, Gin-chan. Maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu." Angguk Kagura. "Terima kasih untuk selama ini." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar._

 _Gintoki tersenyum masam sambil mengacak surai vermillion itu. "Tak perlu mengucapkan hal tak berguna seperti itu. Kembalilah kemari saat kau sudah merasa puas di sana." Ucap sang Tenpaa._

 _Liquid bening itu pun akhirnya turun kembali. Kagura memeluk tubuh kokoh Gintoki dalam satu terjangan._

 _"Gin-chan ... Gin-chan ...," Kagura memanggil nama Gintoki berulang. 'Aku menyanyangimu, Gin-chan.' Batinnya yang tak terucapkan._

 _"Kagura-chan, Pastikan kau tidak bekerja dengan anggota mafia lagi di sana." Peringat Shinpachi yang telah menangis sedari tadi._

 _Kagura melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kasar air matanya. "Hm. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi aru." Angguknya diiringi senyuman lebar._

 _Dan setelahnya, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Edo. Meninggalkan kedua patner yang sangat dia sayangi. Meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dan yang penting, dia pergi meninggalkan cintanya yang kandas._

 _._

 _._

Kagura menatap langit malam musim panas, Kyoto. Kedati tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana di Edo. Bagi Kagura, langit Edo lebih cerah dan bersinar daripada di sini.

Hah ... mengingat masa lalunya kadang membuat gadis itu merindukan Gin-chan dan Si _Megane_ yang selalu ber- _tsukomi_ ria kalau melihatnya keluar sendirian malam-malam begini.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir dua tahun Kagura berada di Kyoto. Sesekali, gadis itu akan datang berkunjung ke Edo untuk membesuk si Tenpaa ganteng tapi nggak peka dan Si Megane yang selalu sial dalam hal percintaan. Berbicara tentang sial, dia sendiri juga termasuk dalam bagian tersebut, bukan? Walaupun, dirinya tak se-ngenes Sang Megane bermanusia.

Lamunan Kagura terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering. Semenjak tinggal terpisah dengan Gintoki, Kagura berkerja _Part time_ sebagai kasir minimarket dekat kontrakan kecilnya dan berusaha membeli sebuah ponsel agar dapat menghubungi teman-temannya di Edo dengan mudah.

.

 _1 message_

 ** _From: Baka Aniki._**

 ** _Sub: Kau dimana?_**

 ** _Isi:_** Yo, _Imouto-chan_ , kuharap kau masih hidup saat membaca pesan ini. Kalau iya, cepat kembali ke kontrakanmu sekarang karena aku benar-benar lapar _emotelapar._ Cepat, kutunggu! _Jaa Nee._

 _._

Dahi Kagura berdenyut kesal membaca sebuah pesan singkat dengan kalimat kurang ajar yang dikirimkan oleh Sang Kakak yang telah tobat-Kamui.

Dengan cekatan jari-jari lentik gadis itu mengetikan sebuah pesan.

.

 ** _To: Baka Aniki._**

 ** _Sub: Aku sedang belanja._**

 ** _Isi:_** Kamui sialan aru! Aku sedang belanja untuk memasak makan malam aru! Mungkin sedikit lama.

.

Kagura hendak memasukkan kembali ponselnya ketika pesan balasan Kamui tiba lebih cepat dari perkiraanya.

.

 ** _From: Baka Aniki_**

 ** _Sub: Putar Jalan nanti._**

 ** _Isi:_** _Ah ... kalau begitu lebih baik kau pulang dengan jalan memutar nanti._

 _._

Alis Kagura kembali berkerut heran membaca isi pesan tersebut. Jalan memutar? Berarti dia harus melewati pantai Kyoto. Ah, Kamui memang menyebalkan. Lagipula, kenapa dia harus putar jalan pulang? Dasar Kakak menyebalkan.

"Dasar Baka Aniki menyebalkan! Kau dan _Sadist_ sama saja aru!" rutuknya ke arah ponsel tak berdosa itu.

Detik berikutnya, Kagura merutuki kebodohannya yang masih mengingat Si _Sadist_ dengan kelakuan menyebalkannya.

Menghela napas sejenak dan berusaha masa Bodoh dengan pemikirannya yang masih mengenang Sang Mantan Ka*pret, Gadis itu akhirnya tetap menuruti pesan Kamui tadi.

.

.

Kagura berjalan melewati Pantai Kyoto yang terlihat menawan malam ini. Hamparan bintang di angkasa nampak memenuhi langit Kyoto.

Dengan perasaan iseng dan ingin membuat Kamui menggerutu kesal akibat menanti kepulangannya. Kagura berjalan ke arah bibir pantai dengan menenteng Sandalnya.

Hembusan angin pantai menerpa kulit putihnya. Gadis itu sempat menggigil ketika kulitnya yang tak terlindung-gadis itu mengenakan dress cheongsam tanpa lengan miliknya.

"Aku tak menyangka udaranya akan sedingin ini aru." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri ketika air laut dan hembusan angin menerjang dirinya.

Manik biru itu terpenjam sambil menikmati hembusan angin dan air yang menerjang kakinya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya mengamati setiap gerak gadis tersebut.

 ** _Pluk ..._**

"Kau sudah tahu malam ini dingin tetapi tetap mengenakan pakaian seperti itu? Sudah kuduga kalau otakmu tetap bodoh seperti biasanya, _China Musume_."

Sebuah suara dan sampiran jaket pada pundaknya membuat manik biru itu melebar. Dengan cepat dan perasaan takut, Kagura membalikan tubuhnya.

Harapannya hanya satu, Semoga saja suara datar nan menyebalkan itu bukan milik orang itu.

Namun sayang, pemuda bersurai coklat dengan raut yang nampak lebih dewasa dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Dengan seringai miring nan angkuh miliknya-serta wajah tanpa dosa, pemuda itu menyapa, "Yo, lama tak berjumpa, _Chi-na-mu-su-me_." Ucapnya dengan sedikit mengejek.

Kagura masih terdiam pada tempatnya.

Manik gadis itu masih nampak melebar tak percaya dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk hingga membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Nyeri yang dulu menyerang hatinya kini kembali terasa.

Pemuda itu, Okita Sougo, dengan tampang minta dihajarnya benar-benar berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bagaimanq bisa?" Gumam Kagura dengan lidah yang terasa kelu.

Masih dengan seringainya, pemuda itu berucap angkuh. "kau pikir, kau dapat kabur dengan mudah begitu, hah, _China_?" ucapnya meremehkan.

"Eh?" Kagura masih nampak belum memahami situasi mereka.

"Ya ampun, Kau tetap bodoh seperti biasa, _China_." Keluh Sougo sambil mengacak surai coklatnya.

Tersulut dengan kalimat Sougo, Kagura meraih kerah Hakama pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh! Kau yang bodoh aru! Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini, Do-S sialan!" geramnya.

Sougo tak menepis tangan Kagura. Pemuda itu masih terlihat tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mencarimu." Ucapnya.

"Hah!?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku mencarimu, _China_. Tidak kusangka bisa menemukanmu di sini." Ulangnya.

"Untuk apa?" ucap Kagura tanpa Sadar.

Sougo menghela napas. Kedati dia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk hari ini, rasa gugup dan takut itu jelas nyata menyelimuti benaknya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf dan berbaikan denganmu." Jelasnya.

Kagura masih nampak Syok dan tak mengerti. Gadis itu tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi tanganya sudah beralih dari kerah pemuda itu dan kini tengah digenggam erat oleh Sougo.

"Kau pikir, aku akan memaafkanmu?" lirih Kagura dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

Secara perlahan, memori tentang pemuda itu kembali menyeruak masuk dalam pikirannya.

"Hm ... Aku hanya ingin kau memafkanku." Jawabnya datar.

Manik merah itu meredup.

Kesal. Itulah yang Sougo rasakan. Rasanya begitu menyebalkan ketika dia tak dapat mengekspresikan keinginannya secara gamblang. Terlebih, untuk menunjukkan perasaan bersalah dan penyesalannya pada sosok yang masih dia cintai.

"Kenapa?" buliran air itu kini lolos dari matanya. "Kenapa kau bisa mengucapkannya semudah itu?" lirihnya. "Kau pikir, setelah semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku, aku akan memaafkanmu, hah!?" geram Kagura kesal.

Sougo tertegun melihat buliran-buliran bening yang jatuh dari wajah gadis itu. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia melihat gadis itu menangis. Sebegitu parah kah, luka yang dia goreskan ke hati gadis itu?

Tanpa perlu jawaban dari orang lain, pemuda itu sudah tahu jawabannya. Pastinya ...

"Kau pikir perasaanku bisa kau permainkan kah aru! Demi apapun, aku membencimu, _Sadist_!" Kagura melepas paksa genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tahu itu, _China_. Karena itu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Dan ... memulainya kembali dari awal," jeda sejenak ketika Sougo menarik napas guna menetralkan laju jantungnya. "Bersamamu..." lirihnya beriringan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka.

"dak ...," Kagura bergumam lirih.

Sougo menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, _Sadist_. Aku tak ingin hancur untuk kedua kalinya." Jelasnya dengan air mata yang masih turun.

Sougo tersenyum miris. Sudah dia duga sedari awal, Kagura pasti akan menolaknya. Dan benar, gadisnya dulu benar-benar enggan untuk kembali kepadanya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Sougo sengan tangan terulur menghapus air mata Kagura. "Maafkan aku, _China_. Setelah ini kita tak akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya ambigu masih dengan senyuman tipis.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kagura kini dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan di wajah pemuda sadis itu.

Menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Kagura untuk terakhir kalinya, Sougo berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu dengan salah satu tangan terangkat-tanpa perpisahan, tanpa sepatah kata.

Dan setelah jaraknya lumayan jauh dari keberadaan gadis itu, Sougo bergumam, "Selamat tinggal, _China_. Semoga kau bahagia."

.

.

Kagura berjalan dalam keheningan dan pikiran yang menerawang jauh. Pikirannya kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda sadis itu tadi.

Rasa kecewa dan penyesalan masih melingkupi hati gadis Yato itu. Salahkah dia menolaknya? Bukankah dia memang tak ingin kembali ke pemuda sialan itu lagi? Lantas, mengapa hatinya malah bertambah sakit bukannya merasa lega?

Kagura menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya." Gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia harus ingat, tujuannya kemari adalah untuk menenangkan diri serta menata hatinya kembali.

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu ingin gadis itu lakukan sedari dulu.

.

.

" _Tadaima."_ Kagura membuka pintu kontrakannya dan mendapati Kamui sudah duduk manis di sana.

"Kau lama." Sahut Kamui.

Pemuda berkepang satu itu mengamati raut wajah adiknya. Senyuman pemuda itu sedikit mengendur ketika melihat jejak air mata di sudut mata adiknya.

"Dia gagalkah?" gumamnya dengan satu tangan berada di bawah dagu, seolah tengah berpikir.

"Apanya?" ketus Kagura.

"Tidak." Jawab Kamui seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sang adik dan mengambil kantong belanjaan Kagura.

"Oy, Kamui." Panggil gadis itu seraya mengamati tiap gerak sang kakak yang mencurigakan.

Kamui menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman kecil seraya menyusun belanjaan Kagura ke dalam kulkas.

"Kau dan Sadis sialan itu bekerja sama, ya?" tanyanya sebal dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Kamui hanya nyengir lebar.

"Sudah kuduga! Kau sialan, Baka aniki!" amuknya saraya melayangkan tinjuan ke arah Kamui.

Kamui menangkap kepalan tangan Kagura dengan tangan kirinya, sementara jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di goyang-goyangkan di udara.

"Ck ... ck ... ck ... Kau ingin menghancurkan kontrakan kecilmu, Kagura-chan? Aku tak ingin membantumu memperbaikinya, loh." Ujarnya masih dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan bagi Kagura.

"Kau ...," Kagura menunjuk wajah Kamui.

"Apa yang si bodoh itu katakan?"

Kagura membuang muka, "Tak banyak. Hanya meminta maaf." Jawabnya.

"Dia tak menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu?" Kamui bertanya lagi.

"Apa? Tanpa perlu dijelaskan aku sudah tahu semuanya! Itu tidak perlu!" geram gadis itu.

"Haah ... padahal aku sudah memberikan waktu." Kamui menghela napas malas. "Kau dan polisi itu sama-sama bodoh!" lanjutnya santai.

Kagura mendelik tajam. "Apa mak-."

"Kau salah paham." Kamui berujar singkat, memotong kalimat Kagura.

"Hah!?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau salah paham. Dan bodohnya, polisi dengan tampang pembunuh itu tak menjelaskan apapun padamu." Lanjutnya.

Kagura menatap Kamui heran.

"Baiklah, dengarkan penjelasan kakakmu ini wahai, baka imouto. Aku tak akan menceritakannya dua kali."

Kagura menganguk dan menatap Kamui dengan wajah serius.

"Waktu itu ..."

.

.

Braak ...

Kagura membuka kasar pintu kontrakannya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kamui tadi, pikiran Kagura langsung ingin menemui pemuda sadis sialan yang masih mencuri hatinya itu. Walaupun dia tak tahu dimana si sadis brengsek itu berada sekarang. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu belum pergi dari Kyoto.

 _"Waktu itu, aku yang meminta Okita untuk membawa Imai bersamanya."_

Kagura berlari dengan suara Kamui yang masih teringat jelas di benaknya.

 _"Kau tahu bukan, Sebagai seorang lelaki, bukan hanya Botak yang bisa jatuh hati. Aku pun sama."_

Harapan gadis itu hanya satu, bertemu lagi dengan pemuda sadis tadi.

 _"Karena aku tak memiliki kenalan di sini selain Samurai-san dan Omawari-san, aku memintanya untuk membantuku."_

Manik biru lautnya mencari sosok itu ke segala penjuru yang dia datangi.

 _"Dan hal itu sukses, walaupun aku dan Imai hanya bertahan selama enam bulan."_

"Dimana ... Dimana ... kau dimana, _Sadist_?" gumam gadis itu masih terus mencari dan berharap.

 _"Tahunya, malah kau memutuskan pemuda tanpa dosa itu dan bodohnya, dia sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun kepadamu sampai kau datang kemari."_

Manik Kagura nampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _"Karena merasa bersalah, aku memutuskan untuk membantunya."_

" _Sadist_ ..." Kagura mulai mengisak frustasi. Bagaimanapun, Kyoto merupakan daerah yang sangat luas. Rasanya mustahil untuk bisa menemukan manusia pasir itu di tengah hiruk pikuk kota ini.

 _"Sialnya, sampai sekarangpun dia tetap enggan menceritakan semua itu. Kalian berdua memang sama-sama bodoh!"_

Di tengah kebimbangannya, pikiran Kagura kembali menuju ke pantai tempat dia bertemu dengan pemuda tadi.

 _"Jika kau memang masing menyukainya, katakanlah padanya, Kagura. Aku, botak, dan Samurai-san ingin kau tetap tersenyum. Katakanlah seebelum semuanya terlambat."_

Kagura tiba di pantai tersebut dengan perasaan kecewa. Sejauh matanya memandang, pantai itu terlihat kosong. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Netra biru itu kembali meneteskan air mata.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, gadis itu berjongkok di tumpukan pasir pantai tersebut.

" _Sadist_." Isaknya seraya membenamkan wajah pada lututnya.

 ** _Pluk_**

" _Takku,_ aku harus membawa berapa banyak jaket, sih? Dan kau juga, kenapa masih mengenakan pakaian kekurangan bahan itu, _Baka China_?"

Seakan _de javu,_ Kagura mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"Kau jadi cengeng, _China_." Ejek pemuda itu masih dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Kagura terdiam sejenak. Dengan gumaman lirih yang menyebutkan nama pemuda itu, Kagura menerjang sosok Okita Sougo yang kembali berdiri di belakangnya.

" _Sadist_!" teriaknya dalam pelukan Sougo. "Aku ... aku ..." gadis itu mulai terisak.

Sougo mengelus pelan surai _vermellion_ yang dia rindukan itu. "Aku tahu. Dan Aku juga sama." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, _China_. Tapi semua terasa sulit." Jelasnya.

Sougo tak ingin berdusta untuk kedua kalinya. Baginya, sosok dalam rengkuhannya saat ini begitu berharga. Sougo sendiri sudah lama menyadari dan semakin tersadar saat sosok itu menghilang. Ingin rasanya pemuda itu memaki dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun, Kagura merupakan perempuan kedua yang dekat dengannya setelah mendiang Sang Kakak. Baginya, menerima semua keputusan gadis itu merupakan salah satu cara untuk membahagiakan Kagura walaupun, dia harus rela melepaskan gadis itu di kemudian hari. Sebuah pemikiran yang munafik. Karena faktanya, pemuda itu masih tetap menginginkan keberadaan gadis itu di sampingnya walaupun mereka telah berpisah.

"Kali ini, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang lebih tulus dari biasanya.

Kagura mengangguk seraya menangis bahagia dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Inilah cinta mereka. Tanpa kata romantis, tanpa tindakan yang berlebih, dan hanya berdasar pada kepercayaan yang menyatakan kalau mereka berdua diciptakan untuk bersama.

Dan di bawah langit yang bertaburkan bintang, ditemani dengan hembusan angin pantai musim panas di Kyoto, mereka memulai kisah cinta mereka kembali.

Mereka berdua menyadari, kalau dulu cintai mereka belum dewasa. Kagura dengan pemikiran dan kekeras kepalaannya serta, Sougo dengan ego dan sifat cueknya.

Kali ini, mereka akan memupuk cinta mereka agar berdiri bagaikan pohon yang kokoh walaupun telah termakan usia.

-Fin-

 _ **Rasanya udah agak lama nggak nulis Fanfik lagi ...**_

 _ **Ya, Yuki tahu kok kalau tema Breaking up itu buat Days 1.**_

 _ **tapi berhubung sinyal internet lagi sulit banget, jadinya baru bisa upload sekarang.**_

 _ **semoga masih bisa diterima buat ngramein event #OkiKAguweek kita.**_

 _ **tapi mau gimanapun, ternyata Yuki tetap nggak misahin mereka berdua ...**_

 _ **huaaaaa ... #nangis guling-guling.**_

 _ **kira-kira ini masih bisa dibilang breaking up, nggak ya?**_

 _ **dan terakhir, Ditunggu tanggapan para reader tentang fic ini ya...**_

 _ **semoga dapat menghibur kalian dan ...**_

 _ **semoga Yuki bisa upload buat days 2 malam ini ...**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa lagi, Minna-san ...**_


End file.
